This invention relates to vehicular friction clutches of the type having an adjusting ring in mesh with a manually operated adjustment gear. More particularly, this invention relates to apparatus for securing an adjustment gear against unintentional rotation.
Many friction disc clutches used in heavy trucks contain clutch adjusters to compensate for friction disc wear. Numerous locking devices are available for the clutch adjusters used. Most, however, involve a lock strap system which requires loosening and removal, or, at a minimum, loosening and swinging away, of the lock strap as a prerequisite for manually operating the adjustment mechanism. Ideally, an adjuster would be designed for use without necessity of loosening and or removal of the lock strap.